


God Gave Me You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple gestures often work the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

Stiles watched the others filed into the warehouse leaving Derek staring off into the woods.  The Alpha was bleeding lightly from his wound, and still shifted from the earlier battle.  Derek risked his life to save the pack by launching himself onto the creatures back allowing the talons close enough to tear in to his side.  And everyone had made sure he was okay before heading inside.  Stiles found himself watching Derek who had a blank face with dark eyes.

 It was the same look he remembered from his childhood.  His dad would come home with that same gaze.  Mom would comfort him by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s wrist drawing the Alpha’s attention to the single human.  For a moment Stiles was afraid his eyes taking in the wolf features, but Derek needed someone even for a single breath.  Stiles tilted his head and brushed his lips against the corner of the werewolf’s mouth keeping the kiss light and gentle.  He could feel the rough hair from Derek’s stubble along with chapped lips.  Stiles leaned back giving the werewolf a small squeeze of his wrist the closest thing to a hug he could risk.

“Thank you.”  Stiles said then he backed away from the werewolf.  He watched a subtle peace cover Derek’s face.  The same peace his dad would experience when he realized that his job was not for nothing.  Stiles smiled softly at the werewolf and headed for his jeep.  They were not friends, but they are pack.


End file.
